The Cat
by Thalia-Saran
Summary: James, Lauren and Kerry are sent off on a brand new mission to bring down an international arms dealer known as The Cat.
1. Chapter 1

James Adams staggered into his room and collapsed onto his king sized bed; he was exhausted after a tough session sparring in the dojo with none other than his ex-girlfriend Kerry Chang. Though she was a head shorter than his impressive 6 foot 1 she beat him every time. James was busy feeling sorry for himself about when the phone rang; as usual James let it ring to voicemail expecting it to be his kid sister Lauren moaning about something or other. He sat up quickly when he heard the sharp voice of his handler Meryl echoing through the room; "James Adams I know you're in there so pick up the bloody phone". James quickly leant across the room picking up the phone, falling off the bed in the process. "James, are you OK?" Meryl said hearing the crash, concern creeping into her voice. "Fine" James grumbled "What have I done now?" he said expecting to be in trouble for something. "Nothing James, unless there's something you want to confess to?" she said, the icy tone back, "You're wanted in mission control in fifteen minutes, Ewart wants to see you. Don't be late." she finished cutting off the connection leaving James sitting on the floor wondering what Ewart wanted.

15 Minutes Later

James hurried into the room only a few minutes late to find Kerry and his sister Lauren leafing through mission briefings whilst Ewart tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently. "Your late." He said tossing James a wad of paper, "Read it." he snapped.

Mission Briefing for James Adams, Lauren Adams and Kerry Chang

The Cat

Also known as Suzanna Carlton, Cat is a British international arms dealer. Her name derives from her sneaky nature as well as her inability to trust others and her cleverness. After a brief working relationship with the CIA she was allegedly killed, her body was found in a burnt building and had to be identified by dental records. However MI5 and the CIA have recently come to believe that she faked her own death in order to get out of the complicated relationship with the CIA.

The Role of CHERUB

The CIA believes they have located The Cat's new identity, they believe that she is living with her sister Nathalie Chastain, a widow with 3 children. She is posing as Nathalie's friend from university 'Dianne Wilkins'.

The Cherubs' task is to befriend Nathalie's 3 children and attempt to gain an insight into whether The Cat is continuing his weapons business and if Dianne Wilkins is in fact Suzanna Carlton.

The Cherubs will move into the area with mission controlled Ewart Asker and attempt to befriend the three children. The following agents will all adopt the surname Pope and target the respective children:

James Adams/ Pope (15): Romain Chastain (15)

Kerry Chang/ Pope (14): Claire Chastain (15)

Lauren Adams/ Pope (12): Darcelle Chastain (12)

Their cover story will be that Ewart has been offered a new job so the family are moving. James and Lauren will pose as the children from a previous marriage and Kerry will be adopted due to her conflicting ethnicity.

This mission has been classified as MEDIUM RISK. Although she is involved with weapons dealing, The Cat is known not to be a violent woman. The Cherubs should be in no immediate danger.

"So what do you think James" Ewart asked as soon as James had finished reading, "I'm in" he replied, Ewart looked at the girls, "You both in?" he said, receiving excited nods in return. "Great" he said brusquely, "We fly out tomorrow, pack your bags and I will tell you more in the car".

The Next Day

'Kerry, squidge up you're squashing me!' James said loudly, attempting to push Kerry across. 'I can't squidge up James there's no more space' Kerry said impatiently 'Its all Lauren's crap taking up the space' she finished her eyes shooting daggers towards Lauren. 'Just shut up and deal with it' Ewart suddenly shouted 'You're Cherubs not 5 year olds!'. The teenagers promptly stopped shouting, not wanting to push a stressed out Ewart over the edge.

'Has anyone got any questions' Ewart said quietly looking in the mirror at the agents. 'Ooh. Me! I do!' said Lauren quickly 'I was wondering if we had all been placed in the same classes as our targets?'. 'Good question Lauren' Ewart said grudgingly, 'You have all been placed in the same classes as your targets; for James and Kerry that's 11B and for you Lauren that's 7C. In addition Darcelle takes ballet classes at the community centre which Lauren will also attend. James, Romain is the star of the school rugby team but since you've never tried rugby...' 'Nah but I'll give it a go! James cut in excitedly 'Cant be that hard, can it?' . Kerry and Lauren just looked at James incredulously until Kerry suddenly said 'Rugby players are well hot!' Lauren quickly nodded in agreement sending the two girls into dreams of gorgeous rugby stars. James watched their reactions with interest- maybe rugby was the way to win back Kerry's heart?

was no other word for the house they would be spending the next few months of their lives in. 'Eww' said Lauren as she wandered into the living room of their home. 'Who would choose these decorations?' she said disbelievingly, looking towards the orange paisley armchairs and rusty red walls. 'Someone who hates life' muttered Kerry following Lauren into the ghastly room. 'I call biggest bedroom' shouted James as he sprinted through the living room towards the stairs. 'Fair enough' said Ewart quietly before stepping back to fully take in the eyesore before him. 'Hmm' Ewart murmured turning to Kerry and Lauren 'I think we need to redecorate before we let any new neighbours see this place!"


	2. Chapter 2

The first day at school

James was sat at the breakfast table munching his Cheerios when an angry looking Kerry stomped in. 'Where on earth is my tie James? Where have you hidden it?' She shouted pointing at James. 'I don't know.' said James innocently with a sly smile, 'what does it look like?'.  
'You know what it bloody looks like James Adams' she said menacingly walking towards James, her eyes narrowing, 'it looks exactly like this!' She shouted grabbing the bright red school tie around James' neck. 'Where-is-it!' She screeched giving the tie a harsh tug with every word.  
'In the cereal cupboard' James gasped, 'over there' he finished, gesturing towards the corner of the room.  
' Thank you.' Kerry said quickly releasing her grip and stalking towards the cupboards leaving James to cough and loosen his own tie.

'Morning everybody' Lauren yawned strolling into the room bleary eyed, 'Did I miss anything' she enquired lazily.  
'Kerry tried to strangle James but otherwise no' said Ewart drily glancing up at Lauren.  
'Cool' mumbled Lauren pouring herself a bowl of Cheerios happily 'what's the plan then'.  
'Ok Cherubs' said Ewart suddenly putting down his newspaper 'the plan' . 'You will be catching the bus to Millwood Community College before meeting the head teacher to discuss 'settling in'.' Ewart said creating inverted commas with his fingers 'Then you'll spend the day with your targets; preferably that will be in school.' said Ewart, referring to James' habit of bunking off school with his new 'friends' on missions, 'After school Kerry will catch the bus home, I will take Lauren to the ballet class and James' he paused, 'will be heading along to rugby practice.'.

James hated normal schools. Before his first mission he thought getting away from the harsh discipline of Cherub would be fun - he was wrong. Now James realised that a community comprehensive meant one thing to him: boredom. He was sat in a stuffy, grey classroom with a dull, overweight maths teacher doing work he had done over two years ago. Romain wasn't even in the same class as James so him being here was completely pointless. He considered bunking off but after Ewarts steely warning at breakfast he decided it probably wouldn't be his best move if he didn't want to spend the next few weeks cleaning the hole they were supposed to call home.

He couldn't help wondering why he hadn't been placed in the same maths class as Romain, for some reason James had been placed in the lowest maths set whereas Romain was in the 'extension' class, where was the logic in that? James decided to use his Cherub initiative and use the time as wisely as he could; he could catch up on some much needed beauty sleep!

Suddenly a screechy voice shattered James' blissful dreams 'James Pope! What on earth are you doing?' it finished.  
James rubbed his eyes and looked up at the wobbling face of the teacher in front of him earning nervous laughs from many of the other students. 'What did I miss?' James enquired politely putting on his most innocent smile and batting his eyelids for dramatic effect.  
'You missed my explanation of trigonometry!' the teacher squeaked, the pitch of her voice rising more and more as her anger increased. 'Sorry' James muttered quietly not wanting to anger the woman even more. Unfortunately for James the mutters had the opposite effect on the woman and the teacher began to quiz him on all the facts he should have learnt from her precious explanation. Unfortunately for the teacher, James was an expert on trigonometry and answered all her questions correctly without breaking a sweat leaving the teacher a red-faced and stuttering wreck. 'Why are you in my class!' she shouted, as if somehow the mix up was James' fault. She then beckoned for James to follow her out if the room and with a cheery wave to his classmates he happily strolled out of the stuffy, grey room.

James then followed the teacher down the narrow corridor before being pushed into a room he immediately recognised a the 'extension' set. 'Hey snoozy!' a voice called out from the back of the room, 'Come sit with us!'. James smiled and wandered over to the back table marvelling about the speed at which the story of his nap had spread and  
the fact that after just one lesson he was a school hero and invited to the back table by none other than the leader of the group: Romain Chastain.


End file.
